1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a method of recording and reproducing video data, and more particularly, to a method of recording and reproducing video data and hypertext data.
2. Description of the Related Art
Video data and hypertext data are multiplexed in a digital broadcast signal. The video data and the hypertext data are transmitted in the form of a MPEG transport stream (TS) A user receives an MPEG TS and records it in an information storage medium and can reproduce the MPEG TS when he/she wants to see it.
FIG. 17 is a diagram for explaining the problem of the prior art. Referring to FIG. 17, video data (a) and hypertext data (b) are separately decoded and composed, so an MPEG TS is reproduced as a composition (c). However, when the video data (a) in the MPEG TS has been decoded and video data (a′) re-encoded in another way has been recorded, the video data (a′) and the hypertext data (b) are not properly composed and displayed during reproduction.